


FE3H Oneshot(s)!

by Vulturebonezz



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I guess it counts as a lil bit of shipping so um rare pair am i right ladies, New game plus Byleth as a treat, One-Shot, They baking a cake bro, first time posting, gimme that critique
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulturebonezz/pseuds/Vulturebonezz
Summary: A series of one-shots written by yours truly and a sprinkle of some ships I'm a sucker for in it!Updates will be wibbly and wobbly
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhhh first time writing hope you enjoy ヾ(≧▽≦*)o

Byleth hummed a tune, checking the produce from a visiting merchant from the Alliance Territories  
“Oh, hello professor!” She heard the soft voice from behind. She turned around with an apple in hand only to see Mercedes and Annette “Ah, hello you two.” Byleth waved and gave a small smile to her students “I didn’t think professors did shopping. Is there any reason why you are here?” Annette asked  
“Well, I thought of making some sort of fruit cake as the Battle of the Eagle and Lion is coming up. And I thought why not have the class bake together? I already have Dedue, Ashe, and Yuri on board to help me and I was thinking of getting you guys on board to help.”  
Byleth shrugged “Oooo! That sounds great Professor you should totally get Mercie on board; she bakes the BEST sweets in all of Fodlan!” Annette giggled looking at Mercedes “Oh Annie, that’s so kind of you but I don’t think I’m that good.” Mercedes blushed at Annette's comment about her “Well if Annette says you’re really good. Would you mind helping out? I wanna get to know more of my students over some bonding and not on the battlefield. A good change of pace you know?” Byleth smiled looking at the two. Annette nodded “Yeah it really is! Though I have somewhat of a bad luck streak in doing kitchen duty, so maybe I should watch it instead!”  
“That would be great, but first I need to pick out what type of fruit is best in a cake, would you two mind helping?” “Of course, Annie and I were only going to browse what’s in today but we’d be more than happy to help you, professor!” Mercedes smiled. The trio then spent the rest of the free-day looking at what seemed best and gathering produce from the market. They came back to the Monastery with a basket full of what they needed. Heading to the Dining Hall they told the people who run the Kitchen to tell anyone on Kitchen Duty to leave the product alone.

“Alright you four are you ready? Tomorrow is the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, and as you know I wanted to make a little cake! I also brought along Bernadetta and Ignatz as they were more than happy enough to lend a hand and give us the artistic eye they have been gifted with.” Byleth pointed towards the two from different houses “Uh, hello! I can also kind of cook so I can help as well!” Bernadetta waved before somewhat hiding behind Byleth “And I am Ignatz, happy to help.” he gave a small bow before stepping back.  
“Alright let’s get started. Ashe can you help Dedue with cutting up the fruit meanwhile Yuri and I will start mixing. Oh and Mercedes and can just hop around and maybe start getting everything out.” Byleth instructed; Ashe turned to his partner who towered over him “Alright Dedue! Let’s get to it!” “Yes.” Dedue gave a nod and the two went to work.  
“Do this and this, my it’s been a while since I baked like this. Feels good though, you know to be baking and everything.” Yuri hummed measuring out flour and cracking eggs “Keep stirring Professor like your life's on the line!” The Abyssian laughed, adding in everything he needed to as Byleth stirred it well “I’m doing my best here.” She sighed. Mercedes was hopping around the kitchen helping out whenever she was needed. 

As the cake baked, the group got to work on the icing “Maybe we should do the four houses!” Bernadetta piped up, she pulled out a spare piece of parchment paper and started to sketch out what she meant “You know, The Ashen Wolves at the bottom, Black Eagles on the left, Golden Deer on the right and Blue Lion at the top! I know it’s meant to be a battle between the three houses but the Ashen Wolves still get to compete with the Blue Lions so it all works out!” Bernadetta smiled. “Yes, that works perfectly.” Byleth gave Bernadetta a pat on the back “Bernie and Ignatz, you guys are in charge of icing.” She pointed to the two and they nodded in sync. 

The Battle of the Eagle and Lion and come and gone, the cake was finished and looked perfect at that. Byleth tapped their glass with a spoon and stood up. All eyes turned to the Professor “Myself and a selected handful of students have been working on a cake to commemorate this year's Battle of the Eagle and Lion, Dedue, can you bring it out please?” Byleth turned to Dedue and he nodded, heading into the back part of the kitchen before coming out with a cake in hand “As the Blue Lions had won this battle fair and square, I think it’s only fair that Dimitri, leader of the Blue Lions gets to cut the cake first.”  
The prince perked up at the call of his name, he got out of his chair and walked over to his Professor before taking the knife and cutting the cake Dimitri smiled after finishing cutting it “Thank you for letting me cut in first Professor, it makes our victory sweeter.” Dimitri took a step before Byleth stopped him “Dimitri, can you help me serve up the cake?” He turned before nodding “Alright.”

Once all of the slices of cake were served, Byleth sat down next to Dimitri, what was normally where she sat “My, this cake is divine teach!” Claude piped in as he took another bite of the cake. Edelgard nodded “Yes, though I am sad about my classes lost over yours this cake does help.” The crown Princess smiled “You took the words right out my mouth, Edelgard. I knew there was going to be a cake as we had a meeting in the classroom yesterday. Still, I didn’t think it would taste uh, good.” Dimitri smiled looking to Byleth next to him “Thank you for such a treat Professor.” Byleth nodded, she knew deep down that he couldn’t taste anything at all after what happened at Duscur, but she knew that the texture was good. Nice and fluffy, good on the tongue, and it was baked to perfection. 

“Even the Great King of Grappling has never tasted so divine. And this was just by chefs who do this as a hobby.” Balthus who was walking on by chimed in, putting his hand on Byleth’s shoulder “You should do this more often!” he smiled “Heh, seems like the Ashen Wolves caught wind, eh?” Yuri smiled, cutting off another piece of his slice and sticking it in his mouth “And yes I did tell them, after all, I didn’t want to do all the work.” Balthus smiled “Hell yeah we did! Disguised ourselves as Faerghus foot soldiers in Yuri’s battalion and got to work!”  
Hapi came up behind him “Hush, B. Who knows if the church can hear, I don’t think green bean would be happy if we came uninvited. But at least I didn’t sigh.” She gave him a little punch “My, you have quite the group, Yuri. Are your hands ever so full?” Claude asked the Ashen Wolves leader but he only shrugged “I guess, but you get used to it. Between running Abyss and handling the trio, yeah.” Claude laughed “You sound like you’re asked this question so much, I can see why though. Give me a call whenever Abyss is good for a poor above groundling, yeah?”  
Hapi frowned “Ugh, I don’t want you roaming around Abyss looking like a dumb tourist, so you better shut your yap, or I’ll have Connie do a silence spell or something.” Balthus looked at Hapi “Really? I thought you could do that?” Hapi just shook her head. Yuri frowned “Where is the Shady Lady anyways? I thought she came to the Dining Hall.” Balthus was the one to reply this time “You know how she gets when she’s in the light, she probably called herself useless and ran back.” Byleth frowned “Hmmm.” the Professor got up walking to the kitchen. The group waited patiently until the Professor came back out “Yuri, can you give this to Constance when she’s her normal out of the sun self? I want her to taste it.” Yuri nodded taking the plate and putting it next to himself, “Very kind of you Professor, I’m sure this Constance you speak of will be happy to hear what you did.” Dimitri smiled at Byleth again, the night went on for a while as the House leaders chatted with the Ashen Wolves. Other students from the other classes popped in for time to time, telling their thoughts about the cake and joining in the conversation. If only the moment could last forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you catch feelings for a particular shady lady in a basement house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um, I kinda wanna do some things ya know? These one-shots will mostly be fluff also this is after the forest of death with kronya so something something no more sothis rip

Byleth yawned, rousing from her sleep “Ughh..”

It had been a few weeks since she had fused with Sothis, it never felt right not waking up to Sothis whining for her to be up sooner.

The biggest impact was of course her hair changing color to minty green.   
Thankfully, everyone thought it was a good color on her.

Byleth changed out of her nightclothes into her usual everyday outfit. Grabbing a few books on what this semester of teaching was on and headed out to the Monastery grounds, but first, a quick detour to the Dining Hall to get a quick breakfast. 

Byleth plucked up an apple from the kitchen and a Gautier Muffin, a staple in Gautier territory. What's a great snack if you’re on the run as Byleth had found out while traveling as a mercenary in her father's company.

It was also surprisingly filling and easy to make, making it a great food for the Gautier forces and most of the Faerghus military forces had adopted that way of making the muffin. Byleth cut open the muffin and spread some jam in it. 

She began heading to class, it was going to start soon but she has been known to be fashionably late.

What she had realized after going through the timelines over and over again. This was her third? Fourth time going with the Blue lions.

Maybe this time she could fix it, for the better of course.

Though that would make what could happen unpredictable, maybe once she finally understands what’s the cause of this, then maybe.

Reaching the Blue Lions classroom, no one was around. She smiled, this time she was the first one here. 

Byleth began writing on the chalkboard, humming the tune Rhea had sung to her a handful of times after awakening to Sothis power.

“Ah, Professor you’re here early!”

She turned on her heels to see Ashe walking in, Dedue and Dimitri behind him.

“Yeah, I am.”

She smiled, waving to the house leader and next king of Faerghus and of course Dedue. 

Dedue mumbled a greeting and Dimitri waved back. 

The rest of the class trailed in, and…

Oh, the Ashen Wolves here for a lecture?

Byleth gave a small smile as the other, hidden fourth house came in

“Hey, Chatterbox.” Hapi greeted, before sitting at the back rows.

Constance sat next to her, a shade over her head. 

She’s like that again today, hm?

Byleth honestly wished she could hold a lecture for the Ashen Wolves down in Abyss. She always loved the smug and chattery Connie, but the church would dislike that a bunch. 

She shouldn’t test her limits…

Unless…

Byleth went about the lecture, her thought of holding a class in Abyss at the back of her mind.

Her time with the Golden Deer possibly made her more reckless, and she kind of wants to see the foundation of the Church shake a little, not much though.

She began writing a fake note, before handing them out to the class “Um, Professor. What is this about? What’s Abyss?” Ingrid piped up after reading the note.

“Keep your voice down, I don’t want Church officials to hear. Just wait outside the Sauna tomorrow and follow me. Take it as a move of class, just this once.”

Yuri smiled “So the Ashen Wolves will be holding tomorrow’s lecture? I’ll make sure to clean up.” 

Balthus nodded “Guess we’re cleaning up and Hapi, you’re helping too. Hey! Don’t give me that face.”

Hapi rolled her eyes “Fine fine, Just don’t make me do much or I’ll sigh and make it worse.”

Constance frowned “I don’t think we should be holding this class next lecture. Us Abyssians are terrible an-”

“Hold it there Connie, I’m doing this for you. Don’t mope and whine. Please?” Byleth pleaded.

Byleth went through her routine once more the next morning, this time heading to the Sauna.

Once the whole class except for the Ashen Wolves who were back down in Abyss waiting for the class to arrive they went down one of the tunnels.

This tunnel she knew quite well, she had come back and forth in this once many times to and fro her journeys in the underground city of Abyss.

The Abysskeeper didn’t even care about the somewhat massive group, Yuri must’ve told him about the group coming to the Ashen Wolves classroom for this lecture

Byleth looked over her shoulder at the mumbling of Abyssians and stares from them.

They must be uneasy with so many outsiders in a group, especially if they don the Officers Academy uniform.

Byleth thought to herself, but she kept pressing on heading down the flight of stairs and straight ahead to the classroom and headquarters of the Ashen Wolves. 

She got a few stares from the other ‘students’ who protect Abyss that don the Ashen Wolves title. Though, it wasn’t more than a handful.

Byleth pushed open the doors to the classroom and at the head was favorite mischievous four, Yuri, Hapi, Balthus, and of course the reason for this whole thing, Constance. 

“Well ready for a lecture?” She smiled at the four of them.

Out of the four houses, Byleth honestly, had a bit more love for this secret hidden house.

Constance huffed “Indeed, but you sure are stupid for doing this!” she crossed her arms, trying not to be touched by the Professor’s words, but she could see the slight pink tinge on her cheeks saying otherwise.

Hapi giggled “Indeed you are, Chatterbox. Though I can say I like seeing Connie like this.”

Byleth smiled, she did too love seeing Constance like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the gautier muffin is based on an english muffin!! and i dunno man i kinda wanna write a sprinkle of cute stuff these will mostly be blue lions but can you blame me? i got into this game through dimitri hehe and its my house so


End file.
